Weasleys Are Wonderful Matchmakers
by D.Warf
Summary: Fred and George accidently set Angelina Johnson up with Marcus Flint. Once they really start liking each other, disaster begins! What will Hogwarts be like? Why is Oliver Wood mad about all this?
1. Oliver Wood's Luckiest Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Quidditch, or any other recognizable Harry Potter characters in this fic. JK Rowling does.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Commentor Lee Jordan:  
  
"The Quaffle is relased.......and caught immediately by Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor, oh no look out Katie, Bludgers are speeding ----- ah saved just in time by Beater Fred Weasley of Gryffindor.......the Bludger is now heading towards Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint.....Flint ducks and.....damnit the Bludger misses! Damnit! Damnit!"  
  
"JORDAN!!!!"  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"No cursing on thi--"  
  
"Yes, ma'am now back to the game!! Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucy of Slytherin speed over toward Bell's direction, oh no she's surrounded ---- Captain Oliver Wood of Gryffindor zooms past the two Slytherins and quickly snatches the Quaffle from Katie Bell and.........wow a beautiful pass to Chaser Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor who is heading for the goal post ---- Johnson is almost there, oh no Flint catches up to her and -- yeah nice job Angelina! She passes the Quaffle back to Wood, and.......I can't look no way, Slytherin is gaining on him.......no I just can't look, he might not make it.....and............ahhhhhhhhh...............HOLY SHIT!!! HE MADE IT!! GRYFFINDOR SCORES!!!!!!"  
  
"JORDAN!" McGonagall thundered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor, I got a bit too excited!"  
  
"Mr. Jordan, I will not tolerate any swearing at this--....."  
  
"Sorry, Professor, it won't happen again!!" Lee Jordon said quickly  
  
"I'll make sure of that," she warned, "or else I'll have to find a replacement."  
  
"What?! Another replacement! I'll try to stop, yes ma'am, I will!"  
  
------------------  
  
Quidditch field (Angelina Johnson's POV) :  
  
"Ugh!" I said to myself, it was the third time this season Lee had cursed during a match!  
  
"You alright there, Angelina?" Oliver Wood called over to me.  
  
"Erm, yeah, I'm fine. Hey get ready!" I pointed towards Sean O'Riley, "O'Riley's got the quaffle."  
  
Wood grinned sheepishly and nodded, he must've read my mind because I was going to tell him to get ready to do the "Eagle".  
  
Yeah, the "Eagle". It's one of our codenames telling us which game strategy to use. The "Eagle" is when someone on the other team is coming towards us, and they have a Quaffle in their hand, so we basically just confuse them and finally steal it from them.  
  
We haven't used it yet because Katie Bell and I came up with it ourselves recently. Oh well, here it goes!  
  
-----------------  
  
Lee Jordon eyed the game carefully,  
  
"Okay, now Sean O'Riley of Slytherin makes his way towards the goal post --- who's gonna stop him? Why Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor of course! --- Wood and Johnson are gaining on O'Riley --- they're flying next to him....and....wait a second, Angelina Johnson ducks down underneath O'Riley and flies away........thats odd --- Oliver Wood is distracting Sean O'Riley --- uh-oh looks like there is no one to pass the Quaffle to for Sean........oh wait.......here comes Marcus Flint now --- Sean O'Riley looks up and passes the Quaffle to Flint a---...wow amazing, Angelina Johnson swoops up from below and intercepts the Quaffle...........oooh she passes it to Oliver Wood --- Wood flies over towards the goal-post where Katie Bell is and quickly passes it to her --- Katie seems surrounded by the Slytherin team so she passes it on over to Angelina Johnson, who came just at the right time! Johnson carries the Quaffle towards the goal-post with Wood behind her --- Slytherins accelerate towards Angelina, here's a chance to score....................dam-...erm.....I meant darn, she didn't take the chance instead she passed it to Wood and --- wow people, I'm seeing beautiful teamwork here! The Quaffle is passed back to Angelina once again, Marcus Flint jolts his broomstick over to the goal-post and gets ready to intercept --- Johnson takes a chance and.........................oh no she misses! Luckily the Quaffle is caught by Katie Bell --- Bell flies over O'Riley, swoops below Pucey, and zooms past Flint and scores a goal! GRYFFINDOR SCORES ANOTHER POINT!!!!!!"  
  
-------------------  
  
An hour later............  
  
"What's that.........a glint of gold? Could it be? --- Potter's seen the Snitch..............Potter zooms over towards the Hufflepuff stands and chases it --- Slytherin Seeker Draco Malfoy catches up to Potter --- Malfoy moves ahead reaching out to grab the snitch.......and he runs into the Slytherin stands --- OUCH that must've hurt --- Potter whizzes across the other side of the field.......he's right by the Snitch.....he goes to grab it and --- oh my, that wasn't the Snitch, that was just a reflection off of somebody's mirror --- would somebody please put their mirror away, if it's you, Parvati, I'm gonna get you for that.....anyway.... --- boy, I'd feel kinda stupid right now Potter, but there's still another time maybe like............now! --- Potter seen the Snitch, and so has Malfoy, it's right in front of them --- Harry is across from Malfoy......who will get it? I say, the Seeker for Slytherin, Draco Malfoy has definitely improved........Malfoy boosts his speed up, Harry does as well..........this is it guys........the moment of truth......who will get the Snitch --- YIKES both houses' Seekers collide into each other! Oh no.......... --- but wait.......Potter and Malfoy both fall to the ground.........Malfoy has the snitch ---oh man...--- no wait he drops it and POTTER QUICKLY PICKS IT UP!!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE HOUSE CUP!!!! 450 - 355. Nice work lads!"  
  
The crowd roared out with cheers of excitement that Gryffindor had won. Malfoy buried his face with embarrassment, he then looked up and glared at Potter.  
  
"Next time, Potter, next time!" Draco sneered as he got up.  
  
Harry chuckled, "You always say that Malfoy, pity it never really happens!"  
  
"Yeah? Well, it's a pity that you couldn't tell the difference between the reflection of someone's mirror, and the Snitch." Draco said cooly and walked away.  
  
Harry felt his cheeks turn hot, but he just shrugged.  
  
--------------------------  
  
(Angelina's POV)  
  
"Hey! Nice job, Harry." I said while I patted his arm as we walked back to our locker rooms.  
  
"Thanks, you too, Angelina. You and Wood were awesome out there today." he grinned.  
  
"Thanks, well, I'll see you later!" I said as I took a right turn to where the girls locker room was.  
  
"Okay, bye!" he called after me.  
  
I'm so glad we won, playing against Slytherin has been very tough this year! I suppose they trained a bit harder now, and their Seeker, Malfoy, he's improved as well. But, he's not as good as our Seeker!  
  
-------  
  
I'm finally done getting changed and showered. I hate to be all sweaty and smelly...........it just isn't me! Hey! Katie's coming.  
  
"Katie!" I called excitedly.  
  
" 'Lina, you were really good out there today!" my best friend Katie Bell squealed as she hugged me.  
  
"Thank you, Kate, you were too!" I said as I hugged her back.  
  
"Thanks, but you did better!"  
  
"Um........yeah right! Whatever! You're just as good as I am"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are, anyway...........our strategy worked though!" I squealed.  
  
"Yeah really, I am so glad! The Weasley twins said that this strategy would make you feel like you're being flushed down a toilet if you do it." Katie said a bit relieved.  
  
"Well, I didn't feel like I was being flushed down a toilet when I was doing it!" I shrugged.  
  
Katie shook her head, "The Weasley twins........they are mad! I mean they are so bloody crazy!"  
  
"Heh, I know what you mean."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go hit the showers, okay? See ya!"  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
I then left the locker room and went outside onto the Qudditch Field.  
  
------------  
  
(General POV)  
  
As Angelina stepped outside, she made her way towards another door that lead you back inside Hogwarts. On her way there, she noticed Marcus Flint waiting for somebody. She hesitated to walk past him, because he would always make silly comments about her.  
  
Angelina tried looking straight ahead when she walked past Flint.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the little Angel on the Gryffindor team!" Flint called out.  
  
Angelina remained silent and stuck her nose up in the air, and continued walking without looking back.  
  
"Why won't you tell me to shut up today? Think you're too cute for me, eh?" Marcus teased.  
  
Angelina felt peeved, so she froze in her tracks and turned around, "I know I'm too cute for you, Flint. See, I don't talk to ugly people, so that explains why I'm not telling you to 'shut up'!" and with that she kept walking.  
  
Suddenly she felt someone from behind grasp her shoulders really hard, and forcefully turned her around. Angelina knew right away that it was Flint, so she didn't look up to face him. Instead she looked around pretending that she couldn't see him.  
  
"Say that again!" he sneered.  
  
Angelina didn't look up or say a word.  
  
"Say it!" he snapped.  
  
Angelina still didn't do anything.  
  
Flint chuckled disgustedly and loosened his grip on her shoulders,"Stupid girl, I knew it! You have no spunk in you! Now get out of here!"  
  
Angelina walked away, she didn't want to deal with him, not now, not after she had won her Quidditch match. Besides, she idid/i have spunk, but why would she want to show it to Flint?  
  
She felt his eyes on her back as she came closer to the door. When she finally reached it, she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Angelina! Angelina! Wait up!" Oliver Wood called after her.  
  
Angelina turned around and grinned as called back, "Hey Oliver! Come here!"  
  
"Wait a second, I'm coming." he jogged his way over towards her, avoiding the glare Flint was giving him.  
  
He finally made his way over and shyly said ,"That was a great game today, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes that was," Angelina smiled,"we did pretty good on the new strategy as well."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I was wondering," Wood blushed,"would you like to come with me, and the Weasley twins when we go to Hogsmeade this afternoon. Fred is going with Katie Corley, George is going with her twin Amber Corley, so it's kind of like a triple-date........but will you? Please?"  
  
"Twins dating twins, eh?" Angelina couldn't help but say.  
  
Oliver chuckled, "Um....yeah."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Oliver fidgeted a bit, "Yes, it it is. So.....erm......please, Angelina, will you go with me?"  
  
Angelina smiled at the way Oliver was behaving. Well, if it means that much to him, then I guess I could go, she thought to herself. She looked around a bit, and saw Flint staring........he was probably listening to this!  
  
"Sure! Why not?" she shrugged,"And, with the Weasley twins there, I'm sure it'll be lots of fun."  
  
Wood looked relieved, "Yeah, who knows what trouble they're gonna do this time." he laughed.  
  
Angelina laughed along with him, remembering the last time she went to Hogsmeade with them. Fred wore a pair of loose pants, and began walking around the streets pretending to talk on a cellphone.  
  
Angelina didn't know what a cellphone was, but anyway. Fred kept cursing on the cellphone, and since his pants were so loose, they fell to his ankles revealing his boxers! He walked around around the entire Hogsmeade with his pants down to his ankles, and while he was talking on his cell, he pretended to not notice!  
  
George kept trying to get Fred's attention by whacking his head with a toilet plunger they bought for Ginny Weasley on her 13th birthday.  
  
"Hey Oliver," Angelina smirked, "Remember when Fred walked around Hogsmeade with his pants down?"  
  
"That was hilarious! The other people would gasp and look away!" Oliver laughed.  
  
"I guess because it wasn't such a pretty sight!"  
  
"I guess so," Oliver laughed once again. "Well, I'm gonna go back to the Gryffindor common room and celebrate with the others, care to join me?" he held out his arm.  
  
Angelina grinned, "I'd love to!" she then put her arm around his and looked back behind her, she could've sworn she saw Flint gaping. She laughed mentally to herself.  
  
"Well, let's go inside now." she insisted.  
  
"Yeah, it should be raining soon."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Yes, it does, well, at least it won't ruin the trip to Hogsmeade tonight."  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
Oliver and Angelina went back inside, arm-in-arm. We're all guessing that this must've been Wood's most luckiest day!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
[A/N]: Hey! Okay, this is just an experiment that I'm doing. If it sounds pretty good so far, I might continue. If not, then I'm not gonna go on. I'm only going to test the first two chapters and that's it. If u like it plz R/R, if not......go ahead and flame it.......i really dont care. Well ttyl!  
  
Lotsa luv,  
*~Roxie~* 


	2. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I do not own the Weasley twins or any other recognizable Harry Potter characters in this fic. I also do't own some humor parts in this fic as well, such as when the Weasleys talk about Percy's prefect badge.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[A/N]: Hey ppl! Wow! I've gotten more reviews than expected. Thank you so much! If you reviewed, be sure to scroll down at the end of this chappie to see your name in my ::Special Thanks:: section. Oh yeah, this takes place during PoA. Well, enjoy! ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gryffindor Boys Dormitories........  
  
Fred and George Weasley were getting ready for their date. George wanted to dress up while Fred wanted to dress casually.  
  
"Say Fred, could I borrow this?" George said as he picked up a purple bowtie with yellow polkadots on it.  
  
Fred's eyes lit up, "Yeah! Go right ahead!"  
  
George noticed the twinkle in Fred's eyes,"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with it?" he asked suspciously.  
  
Fred shrugged, "I dunno! It's not mine, that's for sure." he put a yellow flower pin on his navy blue sweater.  
  
"Heh, finders retain losers.......erm.....Fred what rhymes with retain?"  
  
"Gee, I dunno, George! How about....ahem! Ahem.....'Finders retain losers weep in vain" Fred smirked.  
  
"Hmm.......I don't really get it." George frowned.  
  
"Hey!" Fred shrugged, "I don't get it either, but oh well. How do I look, George?"  
  
Fred stood up straight and tall and grinned, his hands were to the side. He had on a pair of tan khakis and a creamy yellow shirt with navy blue stripes going down vertically. On top of that was a navy blue sweater ([A/N]: I dunno if thats what they are called, but they are kinda like those pull-over sweaters/vests, a lot rich preppy men wear them...I dunno what they're called, oh well!).  
  
"Good God, Fred, you look just like me!" George pretended to cry with joy.  
  
Fred scowled and then said, "But, I don't wanna look like you! Especially when it comes to dressing!"  
  
George looked himself in the mirror and shrugged, "I dress very well, in fact, I think I dress more like those models for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions."  
  
"Models for Madam Malkin's, eh! That green looks a bit.........Slytherin- ish on you don't you think?"  
  
George nodded, "Yeah, and creamy yellow doesn't look good on you either, Fred."  
  
"You're right," Fred agreed,"magenta looks ten times better!"  
  
"Now yer talking!"  
  
"What about me, Fred? How do I look?"  
  
Fred had on a forest green colored shirt with pink stripes going down vertically, and the purple bowtie with the yellow polkadots. He had on a pair of khakis as well, and his hair was parted down the side.  
  
"You look............like Percy." Fred wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Thank you very much, I know I look like Per--....Percy?! I do not!" George rolled his eyes, "The day when I look like him would be the day when Lucius Malfoy starts wearing thongs!"  
  
Fred stroked his chin as if he were thinking, "I'm sorry, George, but I'm guessing he probably does." George shook his head, "I'm sorry,lad."  
  
"Awww shucks! Then I guess I do look like Percy."  
  
Fred grinned, "Well, look at it this way, at least you look like someone who walks around with a prefect badge!"  
  
"Yup!" George beamed, "that says --..."  
  
"-- HB --"  
  
"-- Head Boy --"  
  
"Or in other words --"  
  
"-- Bighead boy!"  
  
They began to snicker.  
  
"Oy! George, remember when we changed Percy's prefect badge?"  
  
"Yup, when he found out," George pretended to cry,"it was the most wonderful moment of my life, especially the part when he blamed Ron for it at first!"  
  
"Awww, there there now, I tried telling you to keep Percy's badge that way permanently, but you just wouldn't listen!" Fred shook his head.  
  
"I know, I should've had! Because that name suited him well, 'Bighead Boy' " George whined.  
  
"Speaking of 'big heads', where's Ron? I haven't seen him all day." Fred looked around.  
  
George shrugged, "Probably in the laventry, constipated again! Damn! I tried warning him, but he wouldn't listen."  
  
Fred raised both of his eyebrows,"Why? What do you mean?"  
  
"We snuck into Hogsmeade yesterday, and we went to Zonko's Joke Shop," George explained, "so there was a box of that read 'McDonald's.....World's Best French Fries ---"  
  
Fred grinned,"--so Ron took one and quickly ate it I'm guessing?"  
  
"Yup," George grinned back, "and I did'nt have to tell him about what was going to happen next. He figured it out on his own."  
  
"Ronny-boy has grown up to be the dumb one ---"  
  
"--- he definitely inherited it from Uncle Stu Pid Weasley."  
  
"--Sad--"  
  
"--shameful--"  
  
"--bad luck--"  
  
"--misfortunate--"  
  
"--very unfortunate--"  
  
"--disgraceful--"  
  
"--Why couldn't Percy have been like that?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"But, how come Percy gets all the girls?"  
  
George shrugged, "Dunno, I think it has to do with that cologne we bought for him mixed with Boggart urine."  
  
Fred gasped,"You really gave it to him?!"  
  
George looked as if he had somehow instantly won all the joke shops there is, "Yup".  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Fred shrugged, "I suppose nobody wanted to be around him for the rest of the day."  
  
"Oh," George shrugged,"works for me."  
  
"Say, George.....I think we forgot something."  
  
"What did we forget?" George frowned in thought, "We already set the Dungbombs in the dungeons, bloody Slytherins, we --"  
  
"--wrote a letter to Marcus Flint telling him he's as ugly as a troll--"  
  
"--yup and signed it with Cedric Diggory's name--"  
  
"--then we hung Percy's boxers in the middle of the Gryffindor common room-- "  
  
"--flushed Peeves down the toilet--"  
  
"--won the Quidditch match--"  
  
"--told Wood about Hogsmeade, our dates and wait.............."  
  
"WE DON'T HAVE A DATE FOR TONIGHT!" they said at the same time.  
  
"George, did you ask Katie and Amber?" Fred said worriedly.  
  
"Good idea!" George said quickly.  
  
Before Fred could say anything, George quickly ran out of their dorm and went out to the hall, but nobody was there. "OY! KATIE AND AMBER CORLEY!!! WILL YOU GO TO HOGSMEADE WITH FRED AND ME????!!" George yelled. "SURE!!" two girls' voice yelled back from the other end of the hall. "COOL GET READY 'CAUSE WE'RE LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES AN--!!"  
  
"Mr.Weasley!" Professor McGonagall snapped.  
  
George grinned and turned around.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? Shouting in the middle of the hallway, other students are studying now!"  
  
"Awww, Professor McGonagall, I was just asking the Corley twins if they wanted to be our date for tonight Say, how about you be my date!", George smirked.  
  
After he said that, many students entered through the hall George and Professor McGonagall was in. This should be interesting. Harry and Hermoine were there as well, and we all know where Ron's at!  
  
Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, "You may stop this nonsense right now, Mr.Weasley!"  
  
George geniunely smiled and said,"What? I'm only the world's best kisser there is! Come on Professor, you gotta gimme a try. What do you say?"  
  
Students around them snickered a bit. McGonagall looked around a bit nervously, George puckered his lips.  
  
"Mr.Weasley! You may stop this nonsense now! 50 points from Gryffindor, and detention tomorrow night." McGonagall snappped and walked away.  
  
George frowned, "Hey now, Professor!" he called after her,"Let's play fair and square, I just wanted to go out with you and you gave me detention! Come on ma'am that's not nice!"  
  
Professor McGonagall turned around, "Mr.Weasley, it was for you infernal mockery! Have you no idea about my age? Do I even look young enough for a date?"  
  
"Um.....no, but I'm guessing 20, Professor. You look very nice!" George lied, he almost laughed out loud but somehow he managed a straight face.  
  
"Thank you, Mr.Weasley, but I don't look that young! I'll see you in detention later."  
  
"Awww Professor! Come on please! Not detention!"  
  
"Give me one good reason why I must not give you detention, Weasley?"  
  
George made an innocent face, "Because I'm a very good wittle boy." many people snorted when they heard him say that, we all know he isn't!  
  
"Oh really? Is that so?", McGonagall raised an eyebrow,"You've been in the office for about 16 times this year. Are you really a good boy?"  
  
George scowled, "Hey! Hey! I have one of my moments, but Ive......I've......I've......I've changed, Professor!"  
  
"Yes, Mr.Weasley" McGonagall said sarcastically,"I've seen quite a change! Now, off with you before I take off any more points from Gryffindor."  
  
George instantly shut up and nodded his head vigoriously.  
  
"You mave leave erm......who are you Fred or George?"  
  
"Fred." George lied.  
  
McGonagall nodded,"Of course. Be sure to report to my office before we leave for Hogsmeade, Mr.Weasley."  
  
"Yes, ma'am"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Hogsmeade...........  
  
"So, where do you guys want to go?" Angelina said excitedly.  
  
"Fred, I wanna go check out the historical sights." Katie said firmly.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes and lied , "Yes lets! I love historical sights, what about you George?"  
  
George shook his head, "Nah! Amber and I are going to Zonko's, aren't we, love?"  
  
Amber rolled her eyes, "Um.........whatever! That is SO not on my list, let's go to that one place where they sell jewelry. They have this new 24 karat earring I wanna check out!"  
  
George looked stumped, too. Fred pointed and laughed quietly so no one could see.  
  
George glared and stuck his middle finger up, and Fred gasped.  
  
"What's wrong Fred? Why'd you gasp?" Angelina asked.  
  
Katie glared at her, but Angelina didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Erm......nothing, I thought I heard George let one out." Fred teased.  
  
"Ha ha" George roll his eyes,"very funny."  
  
"I know it was!"  
  
Oliver shook his head, "I'm going to miss all this next year."  
  
"Awww, we're really gonna miss you next year, Oliver!" Angelina put her arm around him.  
  
Oliver grinned, "Yup, I'm also going to miss Quidditch, which is why we --"  
  
"--must win our finals.", Fred finished for him.  
  
"No, I wasn't going to say that!"  
  
Fred looked amazed, "Wow, that's the first time--"  
  
"--Wood said he wasn't going to say anything about winning!" George finished.  
  
Oliver raised an eyebrow, "I don't always talk about winning do I?"  
  
"Yes." Angelina, Fred and George said at the same time.  
  
"Well I---.....hey! Fred! George! come back!"  
  
Fred and George were dragged away by their dates and went separate ways. You could still see from afar that Fred and George were struggling to get back.  
  
"WE'LL MEET YOU IN THREE BROOMSTICKS IN AN HOUR!!" Fred called.  
  
"OKAY!" Wood shouted back, he then turned to Angelina. "So, where would you like to go?"  
  
Angelina shrugged, "I really don't know, anywhere you want to go."  
  
"Okay, let's just go inside, it's bloody cold out here."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They walked into Honeydukes.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
When Angelina stepped in, she let out a groan. "Oh no!" she whined.  
  
Oliver sounded concerned, "Angelina? What happened?!"  
  
"Not them............................" the least expected people she would want to see in Hogsmeade during her date.  
  
"Who?" Oliver looked around.  
  
"Straight ahead" she pointed, "Marcus Flint and the whole Slytherin team."  
  
Oliver finally spotted him and glared. "Come on Angelina, we don't need to see that ogre, it's bad enough that he smells like one!"  
  
Angelina wrinkled her nose, "I'm sure he probably does."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on Oliver, I wanna get some sugar-quills!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him over. Oliver didn't seem to mind, he grasped her hands a little tighter. Angelina turned around and smiled sweetly, she didn't seem to mind either.  
  
They browsed around, still holding hands. Marcus and his gang walked over to where Angelina and Oliver were standing. They stood beside Oliver and glared at him.  
  
Angelina noticed and said cooly, "Hmm........may I help you, boys?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs.Wood, I was wondering if you got a nose job or what, because it was so pointy last year." Flint teased. The other Slytherins smirked.  
  
Oliver looked worried, and was about to say something but Angelina beat him, "You're right," she said sarcastically,"it's the nose job, I wanted it as flat as yours! I mean, yours is completely flat! Look at it, isn't it Oliver?"  
  
"Yup, have you ever seen anything as flat? Yes I guess other than Prissy Parkinson's chest, but other than that...........I don't ever think I've seen something so flat!"  
  
Prissy Parkinson was Pansy's older sister, who happens to be his crush at this particular moment. But, Prissy didn't like Marcus so much, she preferred Andrew Penn over him.  
  
The other Slytherins' smirks melted from their faces and turned to a glare. But, Wood didn't care he went on, "Flint's nose is so flat, I can't tell the difference between it and paper!"  
  
The other Slytherins clenched their fists, and were ready to jump at him. Marcus walked up to Oliver and grabbed him by the shirt, "My nose may be flat," he sneered,"but never insult Prissy Parkinson in front of me!"  
  
"Flint! Let him go," Angelina cried, "what's wrong if he tells the truth? It's no harm.", she said innocently.  
  
Oliver snickered, Marcus then shoved him against the wall.  
  
"Ooh! Wood, you're gonna get it!" Draco Malfoy laughed, Crabbe and Goyle laughed along with him.  
  
Oliver shrugged, if Flint wanted to hit him, he could for all he cared. Flint raised his fist in the air , but Angelina jumped up and quickly grabbed it.  
  
"Marcus, stop it!" she snapped.  
  
"You didn't say please, so I think not!" Flint grinned evily, and then looked back to Oliver.  
  
"Marc......erm...Marcus, please let him go!" Angelina pleaded.  
  
"As you wish m'lady!" Marcus said in mock tone and dropped Oliver.  
  
Oliver fell to the ground with a 'thud', Angelina quickly helped him up.  
  
"I didn't say to drop him!"Angelina snapped.  
  
Marcus shrugged, "I don't care, you should be glad I didn't punch his nose!"  
  
"Angelina," Oliver said as he got up, "I think we'd better leave."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Aren't you going to buy those sugar-quills you wanted?"  
  
Angelina shook her head, "Let's just go, I'm kinda thirsty."  
  
"Okay." Oliver said as he took Angelina's small delicate hands in his big strong ones. Angelina smiled, and walked out of the store with Oliver and her hand-in- hand.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Flint watched with envy burning in his eyes, why does Wood always get the girls he wants? Why couldn't he get Prissy? He was Marcus Flint after all, he should get someone like Prissy! A million questions and accusations swam through his head, as he watched Oliver and Angelina walk away.  
  
"Flint, are we gonna follow them or what?" Pucy asked.  
  
Marcus thought about it for a moment, and then his lips curled into a smile. "Yeah, let's go bash their date."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Three Broomsticks..............  
  
"Oy! Fred! George! We're over here!" Oliver called from a booth. Angelina waved, she sat next to Oliver and was sipping her Butterbeer.  
  
Fred and George looked tired and were panting, but their dates were full of excitement.  
  
"Do you think they enjoyed their date?" Oliver whispered.  
  
"From the looks of the boys' faces, I suppose not!" Angelina whispered.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Fred and George took a seat across from Angelina and Oliver. They sat down before Amber and Katie did.  
  
"Ugh! How rude!" the twin girls cried.  
  
"Katie, my feet hurt, would you mind rubbing them?" Fred said as began to take his left shoe off, Oliver and Angelina laughed.  
  
George made an innocent face and said,"You too, Amber, please?"  
  
Amber wrinkled her nose,"EWWWW! Come on Katie let's leave." and then they both walked away to another booth leaving their dates.  
  
Fred looked confused, so did George. "Say, Angelina, you're a girl, why did they walk away?" Fred said as if he was in thought.  
  
Angelina shrugged, "I have no idea, perhaps it was because they didn't want to rub your feet?"  
  
"Oh".  
  
"Blimey, I'm glad they're gone!" George said, Fred nodded in agreement.  
  
"They dragged us around the entire place," Fred complained,"it was so boring--"  
  
"--all we did was do things they wanted to do--"  
  
"--which was just shop, shop --"  
  
"--shop--"  
  
"--shop--"  
  
"--AND SHOP!" they both said together.  
  
"Wow." was all Oliver could think of saying.  
  
"Didn't you guys say anything?" Angelina said.  
  
Fred shook his head. "We tried stealing their purses and then flush them down the toilet --", he explained.  
  
"--but then they caught us right when we dropped them into the toilet bowl." George explained.  
  
"Then they were going to hit us with it--"  
  
"--but we figured that we had to run top speed--"  
  
"--which was why we came in panting."  
  
"Oh my gosh! You tried to flush Katie's and Amber's purses down the toilet?! That wasn't very nice."  
  
"When will you two learn?" Oliver said laughing while shaking his head, the twins shrugged.  
  
"Lucky for me," he continued,"Angelina here, didn't really drag me all over the place." he put his arm around her.  
  
Angelina snuggled closer to him and smiled, Fred and George noticed, "Well, you two are pretty close for someone thats on their first date!" Fred grinned.  
  
Angelina's cheeks turned a shade of pink, and Oliver's cheeks turned a shade darker than Angelina's.  
  
"it's o'right --..."  
  
"Yes, such a happy couple they are!" Marcus's voice drawled from behind where Angelina and Oliver were sitting.  
  
"Oh no! Not again. God, why do they keep following us?" Angelina massaged her temples in frustration.  
  
"Don't worry." Oliver assured her,"they're bound to leave us alone soon."  
  
"Heh."  
  
"Awwww, having a wonderful time there,Wood?" Marcus sarcastically said.  
  
"Yup, nice time with my date. I don't recall seeing yours." Oliver said cooly.  
  
"I don't need a date!" Marcus sneered.  
  
"Because you're too ugly to get a date, Marcus!" Angelina snapped, "Now would you please leave! I've got other important matters to deal with!"  
  
"You heard the lady.", Fred pointed at the door.  
  
"Yeah.......out!" George pointed in the other direction, which was toward Angelina.  
  
"George!" Fred whispered, "Wrong way!"  
  
"Oh whoops!..............But out!"  
  
Marcus glared at George, "My, my, lower classes people telling me what to do! You don't see that everyday, do you, lads?" The other Slytherins howled with laughter.  
  
Angelina and Oliver scowled.  
  
Fred winked at George, he then got up and said,"Hey! Flint, no need to bring up classes.  
  
Here, have a seat ---"  
  
"---you deserve it!" George said. Angelina and Oliver exchanged confused looks, Fred and George winked at them.  
  
"Heh! Now you're talking. Out of my way Weasley!" Flint pushed Fred out of his way, and sat down.  
  
The moment he sat down, he began to bully Oliver again. Then three seconds later....................'POOOOOIITT!'.  
  
The pub roared with laughter, except for those who were in Slytherin. With his cheeks red hot from embarrassment, Marcus quickly stood up from his seat.  
  
"Ahh! So that's where my slimeball went!" Fred said pretending to act surprised as Marcus got up from it.  
  
"Ewwww! It smells in here!" someone on the other side called.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Disgusting!"  
  
"Blech."  
  
"Well, Flint", Oliver snickered, "I guess you better leave."  
  
Marcus's cheeks turned even redder, you'd say he looked like a tomato right now. "I'll see you two later!" he sneered, "Come on chaps! Let's move." they all left Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Ah, you gotta love the slimeball!" Fred said still laughing.  
  
"Yup" George agreed.  
  
"We bought it a rubber ball a couple days ago---"  
  
"---yeah and it's filled with slime--"  
  
"--when you squeeze it, it flattens sounds like flatula---"  
  
"--it also smells like it,too!"  
  
"Ewwww." Angelina wrinkled her nose.  
  
"But, that was a nice prank. Good work, lads!" Oliver complimented.  
  
Fred and George beamed.  
  
----------------------------  
  
30 mins later..............  
  
"Ugh! Those Dementors really do scare me." Angelina said as she saw one walk past the window outside.  
  
"Aye, me too. Those damn things are probably going to ruin the next Quiddich match!" Oliver said angrily,"Mark my words!"  
  
"Oliver, please not Quidditch, at least not now." Angelina playfully whined.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey, Fred what are you and George whispering about?" Oliver asked anxiously.  
  
Fred shrugged, "Flint."  
  
"Oh. That was hilarious when he sat on the slimeball."  
  
"Yup. Say, Angelina, what do you think of Marcus Flint?"  
  
Angelina raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
George shrugged, "We want your honest opinion, that's all."  
  
"You want to know what I think of him?"  
  
Both Fred and George nodded their heads excitedly, Oliver looked like this was something worth hearing.  
  
"He's an empty-headed, ill-mannered, ugly, giant..............troll!" she spat.  
  
"Oooh! That wasn't very nice, Angelina dear, I expect some better manners!" Fred said imitating his mother.  
  
Angelina giggled, "You said you wanted my honest opinion, and I gave it too you."  
  
"I agree with Angelina." Oliver nodded.  
  
"You listen here, boy! Behave yourself, or I'll give you another brooming!" George said imitating some lady he had seen before.  
  
Oliver and Angelina giggled.  
  
"Fred, how about we ----......and then we ----........" George kept whispering things into Fred's ear.  
  
"Yeah, that could.......----.....then all we have to........----"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"Brilliant!"  
  
"Erm........what are you two whispering about this time?" Oliver said.  
  
"Oh nothing. There's this really cute girl we know, and a very, if I say so myself, a dashing young man---"  
  
"--we were thinking ............of hooking them up."  
  
"Oh, I see." Angelina nodded.  
  
"Who are they?" Oliver asked with a little hint of suspicion in his voice.  
  
"I dunno, we're still deciding." George said with a wink.  
  
Oliver looked confused, "Okay.........."  
  
"Trust me, Wood, it won't bother you as much."  
  
"Am I getting a feeling that it's about Angelina?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Okay good."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* [A/N]: Hey ppl! Yeah I suddenly decided to make this fic take place in PoA. But the part where I wrote about the Quidditch match wasn't even in PoA! Oh well, that's why this is fanfiction. Anyway, I'm really glad that I've been getting such nice reivews! And that my experiment is going pretty good! Oh yeah, we got a new computer, Dell PC..............it's soo cool! *squeals*, okay that was uncalled for. Well once again thank you to my nice reivewers, now plz scroll down to c ur name. I need at least a minimum amount of three reviews, then I'll go on! Okay luv yas!  
  
*~Roxie~*  
  
::Special Thanks::  
  
Sitting-duck89 : Hey 'Mani!! Gurl sup? I haven't talked to u for ages! Thank u so much for u r review! Yeah I remember walking around doing that, that was so hilarious! The people would stop and point, that was kinda embarrassing. But they guys were like "Hey hottie" and stuff, but we al know they were messin around. And u better change ur profile girl, u embarrassing the crap outta me! lol. ttyl.  
  
RubyEyedSorceress: Hey! Thanks for thr review, it was very nice of you. Yeah I agree with you, it will turn out funny, I mean the plot does sound funny, but some of the things the Weasleys say, I run outta ideas sometimes. Know what I mean? How was this chappie? Was it funny as the other or even funnier? Well, I hope to hear more from you soon ^_~. bye!  
  
Summergirl6380: Thanks for the review, sup? I didn't know that a lotta people paired up Fred/Angelina. I've never read any Fred or George fics b4, this is my first time reading some and writing one. I write fics mostly about Draco/Pansy. They seem to go good together don't they? But I'm glad u liked it so far, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well ^_^. ttyl.  
  
Nazib: Nazib, I told you not to read this yet! Gathaa. Oh well, but thank u for the review anyway, and what's up with 'Spatula Flatula'? lol. You've been watching Treasure Planet too much! lol.  
  
Lady Jayde Une: Hi. Thanks for the review! I'm glad u liked it my fic so far.  
  
Ashliegh: Hello! Yes, I agree with you, my experiment is doing pretty good so far. ^_^ Thank you so much for your nice review, it helped. I mean I wasn't quite sure about the plot, I thought it wasn't really original, but I gave it a try. Now I finally agree with myself that yes, this is an original plot. I hope you liked this chapter as well, I'd like to hear more from you soon! take care then. bye!  
  
Joanne Teo: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked it. Awww come on, you really don't mean that lol! I'm kidding, but thank you. A 


	3. Weasleys Matchmaking Service

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters I only own the plot.

"Today's another perfect day to practice Quidditch, boys!" Marcus Flint bellowed as he pounded his fist on the Slytherin table at the Great Hall.

"What time is practice?" Draco drawled.

"Same time as usual, Draco."

"But, don't the Gryffindors have Quidditch practice today, Marcus?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

Marcus shrugged, "Yeah, _so_?"

"_So_?" Pansy raised an eyebrow in amusement, "_So_, does that mean you'll take over the field...again?"

"Yes! What a _smart_ lass you are." Marcus mocked.

"Stop it, Marcus! I'll tell Prissy."

"Oh my goodness! I'm _so_ scared."

"You _know you _are, Marcus. And besides, she'll never go out with you...you're _too_ self-conceited!"

Draco smirked. "Oh yeah, you are too, Draco. So, if I were you, I wouldn't be the one laughing!" Pansy waved her hand carelessly in the air.

Draco scowled, "What?!"

"Forget about it! Oh! Look there's Blaise Zabini!" Pansy smoothed out her robes, "Well, I'll be seeing you boys later!"

As Pansy walked away, Marcus shook his head and patted Draco's back, "I'm sorry, mate. There's always next year, I mean things _do _change in your 4th year at Hogwarts."

"Puh! _Next year_! Next year, she'll be having babies with Zabini!" Draco said sarcastically.

"It's okay, I know what you mean. It's the same with me and her sister. Well, see you around, Draco."

"Flint." Draco nodded.

"George, why do I get detention? I didn't even do anything!" Fred complained as they walked down the corridor leading to Potions.

George smirked and looked away, "I have no idea, _dear_ brother." He said in mock tone.

"And what will poor mummy think?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah…hey George, look what we have here." Fred whispered mischievously.

"Huh? What...where?" George looked around.

"There! Look right over there." Fred pointed straight ahead of them.

Marcus Flint hexed Cody Elam, a 7th year Ravenclaw who is about 5'2. Cody was dancing around and singing country music, which needless to say, made people cover their ears. (**[A/N: **No offense to country music lovers!)

Cody stopped singing, but then his pants fell down revealing his flowered boxers. People who walked past them stopped by and howled with laughter when they saw Cody. Flint was the one that laughed the hardest...until Prissy came along with her group of friends.

"Stop it!" she snapped, "Leave Cody alone! Can't you see he's smaller than you?!"

"Prissy," Marcus smirked, "I've got two eyes, right? Of course I can see he's smaller than me!"

"Ugh! Then why pick on him? Cody hasn't even done anything to you!" Prissy cried.

"Actually he has." Marcus said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What? Hmmm?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Before Marcus could say anything, Prissy cut him off. "Actually," she said in mock-tone,"I do believe that our Marcus Flint isn't what he seems like, girls..."

She walked towards her friends with a smirk plastered on her face, while her friends looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean, Prissy?" her friend Parminder said cautiously.

Prissy shrugged but continued to smirk.

"Uh-oh, George this doesn't look so good!" Fred elbowed George in the ribs.

"Ouch! Fred not the prime ribs! They're very special an—"

"George! I don't think your_ prime_ ribs are in so much pain compared to what's going to happen to Marcus Flint there!" Fred whispered mischievously.

George gasped, "Fred, what's going to happen to Marcus...you're not going to hurt him are you? If so and you get caught...don't blame it on me!"

"No! Of course not! Even if I _did _impair that piece of filth...I wouldn't blame it on you! Who would be stupid enough to blame their twin for their inappropriate behavior, hmm?"

George whistled softly and looked up at the ceiling and then back at Fred with _innocent _eyes. "Goodness, Fred…I don't know anybody cruel enough to blame his _own_ twin brother."

Fred eyed George suspiciously, "Are you _sure_ about that?"

"Of course," George shrugged, "I'm as sure as Percy is when it comes to condoms!"

"WHAT?!" Fred shrieked as he dropped his books in horror and put his hands up to his face.

"What, didn't you know about those?" George went on carelessly he then stopped and looked at his gaping twin, "what's the matter with you Fred, you look like you got kicked in the teeth!"

Fred didn't respond; instead, a huge grin appeared on his face. "Say, Fred, do you have any evidence that he uses those _balloons_?"

"Yeah, they're back upstairs in the dorms. It's inside my box full of what is considered '_junk_' we can check it out and—oh boy...Flint doesn't look too happy!"

After saying that, Fred sprinted over to where Marcus Flint was standing and began talking to him. George stuck a finger in his right ear, and cleaned out some of the wax that was still in it. He then took the finger out. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, George quickly wiped it on the statue of 'Newt Scamander'.

He then turned his right ear towards where Fred and Marcus were talking and began to listen. But the poor fellow couldn't make out what they were saying:

"Prissy always licks me!" Flint complained.

"I think she licks you so much because she likes your cow." Fred reasoned.

"What does the fact that she likes my cow so much have to do with the fact that she always licks me?"

"Yeah I tell you what, how about..." Fred whispered in his ear about something, "then we..."

"That might work? Do you think so?"

"Of course it will…wait just a second. OY! George! Come here!" Fred motioned George to come over and join them.

George walked over to where the boys were talking. "Hey Fred!" George saluted Fred, and he nodded with reply. George then stuck out his hand to shake with Flint's, but he glared so instead George said, "Hello there, Spongebob Smellypants!" and nodded curtly.

Flint then cracked his knuckles as a threat, George glared back at him. Fred quickly noticed the tension going on between the other two, and he quickly grabbed Flint before he could make a move.

"Ah, now, now no need to get frisky...you two are going to set very bad examples for the young ones in this hall --- oh hello there little girl!" Fred waved to a passing 1st year girl who was in Hufflepuff.

"Since when did setting examples matter to you, Fred?" George mumbled and the girl sheepishly smiled and waved back. George and Marcus joined in, in the_ waving_ to the passing Hufflepuff.

"Never!" Fred snickered.

After the girl walked out of their sight, Marcus looked at the twins and shook his head "You two are pathetic."

"You also forgot to mention 'kind' and 'generous'!" Fred added.

"Oh man...!" Marcus groaned. George looked at him in confusion.

"We are doing Flint a favor by _hooking _him up with Prissy." Fred winked.

"Oh I see, and what a splendid couple they will be!" George put his hands together excitedly in mock-behavior hoping to annoy Flint which fortunately did, "But...what do we get out of this?" he added suspiciously.

Marcus sighed and looked up to the ceiling, "I suppose I can tell you how to get into Snape's office without getting caught. There you can play as much pranks as you want on him." He drawled.

"Sweet!" George yelled excitedly and held his hand up high for a 'high five' from Fred.

"But you can't tell anybody…about how you got in there if you get caught." Marcus warned.

"No sweat!" Fred said with big-innocent eyes, but his fingers were secretly crossed behind his back. George snickered.

"Good. Now if you please, gentlemen, I think I shall be heading forward for Potions. See you there." He nodded curtly and walked away.

"Oy! Flint!" Fred called from across the other end of the hall. Marcus heard and turned around.

"Yes, what is it, Weasley?!"

"Give me the letter before Quidditch practice tonight!"

"I'll do that."

"Okay! You owe me a 'Thank You', Flint." Fred pointed a finger accusingly at him.

"Damnit!" Flint said under his breath_. Ugh! Do I have to? Ugh, the things I do just to get Prissy.._"Thank you very much!"

"No problem..good buddy ol' pal!" Fred said to annoy Flint.

Flint rolled his eyes in response.

"Oh this should be _good_!" Fred said evilly and rubbed his hands together, "Probably the best prank we ever pulled off, eh George?" Fred grinned and elbowed George.

"Ouch! Fred, not the prime ribs again!" George rubbed his side. "Yes, might be the best, let's hope it does not backfire!"

"It better not!"

"Yeah.", George agreed, "Hey why did Marcus complain about Prissy licking him?"

Fred wrinkled his nose,"Huh?!"

"You know!" George threw his hands up in the air, "He said 'Prissy always licks me!' and then you said, 'I think she licks you so much because she likes your cow.' ".

Fred still seemed puzzled, "No he complained about Prissy always hitting him, he said 'kick' not '_lick_'...gross!"

"Oh! I get it now!"

"Yeah and who'd want to lick that oaf anyway?" Fred shuddered.

"I suppose his cow would." George snickered.

Now Fred was even more confused..._cow?! What cow? Has he gone mad?!_

"Sorry, but what do you mean by _his_ cow?"

George sighed, "So I suppose I heard wrong once again?"

"I guess so, because we weren't talking about cows. And, I don't think he has any."

"Oh."

"Yeah George, do you need your ears checked at Madam Pomfrey's?"

George jumped, "Hell no! I'm fine lad, I'm fine thank you."

"Okay then...good to hear."

"So what did you tell Flint?"

Fred smirked, "I told him that Weasleys Matchmaking Service charges a fee of 200 Galleons, and that we could find him a match...but we didn't _promise_ him Prissy."

"Since when were we known as _Weasleys Matchmaking Service_?"

"From today…come on brother, how brainless can _you_ get?"

"Very?" George smirked.

"Ahh!" Fred pulled George's ear, "Come on we're late for class!"

So we end this chapter with the two mischievous twins walking to class. One, whimpering in pain because his ear is being pulled, the other grinning from ear-to-ear because this was only the beginning!

**Special thanks to**:

**Lady Jayde Une: **Hey thanks for the review! Experiment is only beginning …'Phase 1' (in F&G's words) is already completed, and it gets even more interesting in the next chappie. So you like long chapters then? That's good, I'll try to make all my chapters longer but I can't promise you that '. Well I hope you liked this chapter! C ya!

**Krisleigh**Well how was it? By the way thanks for the review! Bye!

**Flatula**: you are a gathaa! And stop it w/ the bathroom jokes…lol.

**Ashleigh**: Hi! Yeah I liked that part too when the twins went on a triple date, actually that was my most favorite part of the chapter and I enjoyed writing it as well

I admit... I do regret humiliating our _favorite_ Slytherin captain, but it was just so tempting lol...I'm sorry. But Slytherin is my favorite house out of Hogwarts, and the people in it are just so interesting...especially Draco Malfoy. I write fics mostly about him, so this is the first time I'm writing a non-Malfoy fic lol. Well thanks again for the review and I hope to hear from you soon! Lulas!

**Summergirl63088**: Thanks...and who knows maybe Flint _does_ like Angelina looks up at the ceiling and whistles innocently. Ha ha! Actually I still haven't decided on that yet, but we'll see

**Fallen Angel of Tears**: Wow girl! I guess you must've really liked that chapter then huh? Lol I'm glad you liked it so far. I'm sorry if there wasn't very much humor this time, I haven't done this for a while Feels guilty '.

About what's going to happen to Oliver and Angelina...we're going to have to wait and see, but it's really going to be hilarious when we find out! Thanks for the review and I'm so glad that you really liked it (from what it seems). Have a nice day! Bye!

**La Doisa De LOTR**: Thank you for the review. Oh don't worry about Ollie Wood, I won't hurt him muhahahaha cough cough I need a cough drop! Anyway, don't worry he's in good hands .Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well ttyl!

**Abby Crestfield**: I'm sorry I updated so late, I truly am! But I'm glad that you really liked it so far, how was this chapter? You know I have a friend named Abby, and like when I saw the review at first, I thought it was her who reviewed this fic so I was like 'oh cool it's from Abby', but it really wasn't her lol! I can be dumb sometimes ha ha. Well anyway, thanks for the review talk to you soon then? Bye!

**Katie Weasly**: Thank you for the review, and yeah I guess Fred and George are a bit different in the story. I don't know because I've never written a fic about any of the HP characters other than Malfoy, and that was it. So this is the first time it's a non-Malfoy fic.

**Jedikitty: **Thank you so much for the review! A fanfic worthy of an award...wow! You're too kind blushes Thanks for the rating as well, but I think it should've been off the scale...ha ha no I'm just playin w/ ya don't worry! But I'm glad you liked it so far and I hope you liked this chapter as well. Well ttfn!


	4. Letters Are Sent

Disclaimer: I do not possess any of the characters in this story (except for Prissy Parkinson!).

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The Great Hall...

After their classes ended, the students of Hogwarts reported to the Great Hall to have dinner and socialize with their fellow colleagues. With the exception of George (who happens to be in detention right now because of his _loving _and _honest_ twin brother), the entire gang ate and laughed about.

"Oh Angelina, darling," Fred spoke femininely as he carelessly waved his hand "that Cranberry Brandy lipstick looks classy on you; it brings out the blue in your eyes!"

Angelina squealed, "Thank you love! Don't you just fancy Alma Bonita's line of cosmetics?"

"A mi me gusto mucho. Wee wee!!"

"I didn't know you could speak a foreign language Fred!" Oliver said astonished.

"Me neither!" Fred laughed, "I was just reading a punch line from The Daily Jokes section in today's paper." Fred showed them the newspaper.

"Sorry Fred, I should've known better." Chuckled Oliver.

Flabbergasted by what Oliver said, Fred exclaimed "Oy! Oliver, what's that supposed to mean?"

"What he meant to say was: you are far too unintelligent to actually _learn_ a foreign language!" Angelina joked.

Fred rolled his eyes, "Hah ha my stomach really hurts from all that laughing!"

Oliver laughed. "I think Angelina has it all mixed up!"

Angelina gaped, "Well excuse me! I think you—"

"No! You've definitely got the description mixed up; as surprising as it may seem, Fred does have _some_ noggin...as for Neville Longbottom—no wait that sounds a little harsh....uh....Crabbe and Goyle (that's it!) fit that category without a doubt!"

Fred raised his goblet, "Hear, hear!"

Angelina smiled, "I suppose you're right."

"My dear Angelina," Fred said in mock tone, "good ol' Oliver has always been right since—"

"You can stop lying now Fred; it won't do you any good!" Oliver warned.

"Why would I lie, I'm talking about my best friend here! I don't backstab my friends like Marcus Flint does! Oh I forgot to tell you Ollie: Flint owes me 200 galleons today!"

Oliver exclaimed surprised, "Wait! You bloody bastard!"

Fred smirked, "I am_ the_ bastard of the bastards."

"What the hell did you do to get him to do such a thing?" Oliver laughed.

Angelina looked very concerned, "I hope you didn't tell him our secret plan to raid the Slytherin locker rooms!!"

"Relax love; I would never do such thing! And it's all very simple really; I only told him that I'd help him show his feelings for Prissy Parkinson for a little fee." Fred said innocently.

"You really aren't going to hook him up with Prissy Parkinson, are you?" Angelina cocked an eyebrow.

Fred looked up at the ceiling, "Maybe or maybe not...just wait and see!"

Angelina smirked, "You dirty scum! Flint will never forgive you if you don't, you know that right?"

"Relax...I've got it all under control!"

-----------------------------------

Hogwarts Corridors...

"Weasley!" Marcus Flint called after Fred as he was heading back to the common room.

Fred turned around and grinned, "Troll face! How nice to see you buddy! Did you have a great time during Potions today when—"

"Shut up! I'm not here to make friends or discuss Potions with you; I'm here to do business." Marcus growled.

Fred rolled his eyes, "Who said we were to become friends? By all means necessary, hand me the letter and you can be on your way!"

Marcus handed him the letter. "And the dough!" Fred added.

"_How_ much do I owe you again?"

"Hmm....by my calculations: 200 galleons including additional fees." Fred stated.

"Additional fees?! What is this? You think this is some sort of joke?! I do not owe you any more or less than 200 galleons." Marcus argued.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! No need to be _Jewish _I could cut back on the fee but since you argue too much I think I'll double it!" Fred argued back

-----------------------------------

Gryffindor Common Room...

"Do you suppose Professor Snape would be able to tell the difference between—"

"Blimey George! You've been asking stupid questions all day! Will you just shut up a minute I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to get this letter to Oliver?" Fred snapped.

George shrugged, "Simple, just be a good chap and hand him the letter saying it's from Flint."

"I would, but he knows I'm doing Flint a _favor_." Fred rolled his eyes.

George frowned as he sat down, "Well I'm sorry brother, but it seems that you have no choice but to just drop this whole—"

Fred gasped, "George how could you say such a thing!"

Because his heels were clicking, George was thinking really hard about something...

------------------

30 minutes later...

"How about we get Neville Longbottom to give the note to him? I mean, all we have to tell him is this letter," George held up an unaddressed envelope, "is from Marcus Flint to Oliver Wood! Just make sure you tell him to put it in Wood's wardrobe full of his boxers before anyone enters!" George said excitedly.

Fred shrugged, "Great plan, only I think we could've done that instead of Neville."

"Fred! George! I really need your help." Oliver said as he rushed into the dormitory.

Fred quickly hid the letter under his shirt. George got out of his chair and stood straight up, "Is something wrong Oliver, you look like you've seen a ghost?!"

Oliver cocked an eyebrow, "We see ghosts wandering the corridors day and night."

"Oh that's right..."

"You're excused...anyway you two have got to help me!"

"Spill it!"

----------

The Next Day.....

(Hogwarts Grounds)

George held up three envelops, "So I've got a total of three letters."

"Including the false one we wrote to Prissy with Flint's signature?" Fred asked just to make sure.

"Like duh!"

"Like good!"

"Fred, I think we should go to Muggle America someday and try out for Hollywood doesn't that sound brilliant?"

"Of course it does! But anyway, we've got another drama to deal with right now like—shit...these envelops look the same!" Fred cried.

"Have you gone mad? It's not like you can't tell the difference between them because these letters should obviously be addressed." George checked the envelopes, "Bloody hell! Why are these letters unaddressed?!"

"Oh no...Now is not the time to panic because their probably stacked in the order as when they were given to us." Fred said nervously.

George gulped, "I suppose you're right, now all we have to do is write the addressees' names on the envelopes."

"Right, so the top letter was the one we wrote so write 'Prissy' on that—no not with your own quill, Fred! Use 'The Mysterious Writer Quill' so there won't be any evidence! Now the middle one should be addressed to 'Angelina' and the last should be addressed to 'Wood'."

George groaned, "This is our unlucky day! Bloody quill ran out of ink!"

Fred frowned for a second but then returned to normal, "So how many names were you able to write?"

"Just Prissy's name and that's about it."

Fred grunted, "That's okay we know the difference, we'll just owl it to them I suppose."

"Hey Fred!" George said excitedly.

"What?" Fred responded a bit dully, the poor boy was stressed with anxiety...they will be able to get the right letters delivered to the right people, right? ([A/N]: Too many 'rights', right? he he!)

"Since Oliver, Angelina, and Prissy are not far from where we're hiding, how about we just levitate the letters to land near them?"

Fred's face suddenly brightened. Can it be? Could it possibly work? "You've dunnit by George!"

George scratched his head. "Huh?"

"Never mind what I said! Hand me Prissy's letter." George handed Fred the envelope, _"Wingardium Leviosa!" _Fred whispered.

The envelope gently floated straight ahead with the breeze towards Prissy who was sitting on a low cobblestone wall with her books next to her (fortunately her back was facing the twins) and landed lightly on top of her books.

"Victory is sweet!" Fred whispered.

"It's my turn now! My turn!" George raised his hand and waved it around childishly.

"Go ahead."

George picked up the envelope that was supposedly addressed to Angelina. _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The envelope drifted towards the right to where Angelina was sitting in the grass and landed straight on top of her school bag.

Now it was time to levitate Oliver's letter! Fred said the incantation and watched the envelope drift towards the left floating gently like a butterfly (except it wasn't a butterfly) but suddenly the wind changed direction! Making the envelope fly straight ahead towards Prissy again!

"No!" cried Fred, "Reversio! Reversio!! No! Come back here!"

----------

Prissy's POV

The sky is so beautiful I wish I could touch the clouds and—ouch! What hit me on the back of my head?! I turned around and saw nobody was there behind me (except a huge boulder...strange, I didn't see that boulder a while ago, Hogwarts is an odd school!).

Wait! What is this envelope doing on the ground? I hop off the wall and go to pick the unaddressed letter up. As I pick it up I notice the boulder has disappeared...there's something fishy going on here; I hope I don't have another stalker, I've got plenty to deal with!

Who is this letter for? Who wrote it? What's inside it...hmm what _is _written inside it?

-------------

General POV

Taking their hiding spot with them, Fred and George immediately ran away as Prissy turned around and picked up the letter.

"Prissy's going to read the letter now and it wasn't even addressed to her! This is entirely your fault! If you had waited for the wind to calm down a bit, perhaps then the letter would've been in safe conditions." George shouted.

"Are your knickers too tight or something?! It was not my fault the wind blew it off and carried it to the wrong person!" argued Fred.

George remained silent.

"I suppose we have no other choice but to wait and see." Fred said calmly.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**[A/N]:** Hey guys Roxie here live from Queens, NYC baby! I'm really sorry I kept my reviewers waiting; I seriously didn't have much time with school (grades, homework, spirit club, sports, etc...) going on and everything it was a disaster. Plus I went overseas this summer and I just moved to New York! Did I mention that I rode a camel...? (Yes a camel!) In Saudi Arabia Ooh it was so fun! And then I shopped around in Bangladesh and rode rickshaas. I want to thank my reviewers for still showing their support, and if it weren't you guys I would've gave up on this story! Thank you so much, now go ahead and scroll down to see your name and comment. Have a nice day!

List of Thanks:

John Steppenwolf: I hope you're still reading this! Thank you so much for your nice review and I'm glad you enjoyed the humor of this story!

Ashleigh: My reviewer since the first chapter! You know what; it's like reviewers like you that make me want to update my fic even faster (only the problem is it takes me a while to think of what will happen next!) I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I look forward to reading your next review.

Slash Sharpe: Hello Slashy-Washy...First of all, I suppose you like reading slash fics (now that's gross!) second: you need to learn how to spell ('sence' should be: s-i-n-c-e), third: this is MY story and I'll decide how the characters will act!, Fourth: Feeling bored?? YOU SHOULD GO HUMP A DONKEY!!!!

PassionatePink: Pinky! Hey girl what's up? Thanks so much for the review and the tips. I tried not to drag the conversation on between some of the characters in this chapter; in fact, I cut a whole lot of parts out this time which took a while. Unlike "donkey-boy" above, you have great tips/ideas...if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, please feel free to let me know! Oh by the way, I don't know if I said this earlier but pink is like my favorite color! Omg I have everything pink from my Dooney and Bourke purse up to my Abercrombie tee! It's kinda silly if you ask me, but hey who hates pink, ya know?? Well you have a nice day and I'll ttyl!

AngelMErok : Hello there! Hearing comments like yours makes my day even better! Thanks hun, ttfn.

Genevieve Jones: Thanks, only I wish I could've updated more sooner. I hope you didn't stop reading WAWM because of the delay crosses fingers.

Fluffy-89: Well how was it? I hope you liked it!

KaneKirsty: _"I have decied that the authors have problems with finishing their stories!!"_ Hides behind the sofa Just out of curiosity, was that an insult? 'Cause that sure hit me hard! And I admit I did have some problems (writer's block, school, etc...) Lo siento! (Sorry) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to juggle in writing fanfiction with my other school plans.


	5. Angelina's Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic except for Prissy!

-------------------------------------

Their classmates noticed the aberration in their behavior that day; Fred and George never remained silent during class. They would always look for something joke about regardless it be a teacher or a random object. Even Snape was taken aback by their bizarre silence...how can he deduct points from Gryffindor now?

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" Snape held up a Florence-flask containing yellow fluid.

Nobody raised their hand.

Snape smirked, "How about a volunteer," Snape looked around the classroom and spotted Fred, "Weasley! What do _you_ assume is in this flask?"

Fred sighed and said unenthusiastically, "Human ear wax?"

Snape looked impressed for a second and then he returned to his usual tedious expression. "It _is _ear wax, but from a baby mandrake."

Alicia made a disgusted expression and raised her hand, "Professor, how do you suppose they get the ear wax out from a baby mandrake?"

"You have no idea, Ms.Richardson!" He drawled, "It's probably best not to find out...yet!"

George whispered, "For a moment, I thought it was human urine! I could've sworn I saw Geoffrey Andrews taking a piss in it yesterday in the lavatory!"

Fred smiled to himself and shook his head.

---------------

"Okay we are going to lunch now," Fred warned George as they walked towards the Great Hall, "Don't you dare bring up the subject of letters!"

George nodded, "Right. We should just wait for them to bring it up themselves—"

"—or we might as well look out for any sort of _strange _behavior." Fred added.

The twins walked over to their usual spots at the Gryffindor table and sat down. Angelina walked normally towards the table without any expression of contemporary moments.

"So where were you guys this morning?" She said with an affected whine, "I sat by the water fountain for about an hour or so and you two blew me off. What kind of friendship _do_ we have!"

George pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, "I'm sorry we cancelled our plans, Fred had an accident."

Angelina pretended to make a sad face. "Okay just forget all of this nonsense!" She returned back to normal, "So how'd it go with Flint yesterday, Fred?"

Fred shook his head, "Not good. He didn't have the money with him so I refused to accept his letter."

George looked flabbergasted for a second and then glanced over at Fred. _What the hell is he talking about?_

Angelina took a bite out of her sandwich. She didn't look surprised, "I had a feeling that oaf would not cooperate."

"Excuse me young lady, but you do not talk with your mouth full!" George lightheartedly pointed a spoon towards her.

Angelina giggled and acted like she was going to open her mouth only to reveal chewed up turkey sandwiches.

"Oh I've got to show you boys something!" Angelina unzipped her purse and took out an envelope addressed to her.

Fred's eyes widened. George's jaw dropped...it was the _evil_ letter.

Fred quickly grabbed the letter out of her hands, "I think George will need to inspect it for any threats!—Here you go bro!"

George immediately took the letter in his hands and dashed out of his seat out into the corridors. Angelina, without delay, chased after him with her purse.

------

1 Hour later...

The three were outside in the Hogwarts common grounds. It seemed like Angelina had caught up to them and unfortunately had the twins pinned to a wall.

"What the hell were you trying to do with my letter of scholarship!" Angelina screamed.

George "Relax mate, we was just trying to see if you had stolen our letter of scholarship because—"

"SHUT UP! GEORGE!" She roared.

George instantly became silent and vigorously nodded his head.

"Now," Angelina continued, "I don't see what kind of prank this is to steal a letter containing fundamental issues in it, like my future for example."

Fred squealed with false delight "You got a scholarship! Ahhh!—"

"SHUT UP! YOU TWO ARE UP TO SOMETHING...I CAN FEEL IT."

George rolled his eyes, "What the bloody hell do you mean by that? We just wanted to save you from any sort of mail virus and you think we are up to something. What is this?"

Angelina's eyes widened with sarcasm, "Oh! As if you were really trying to save me!" she sighed, "I got two envelopes today, but I guess I can't tell you about that one either because obviously you two are going to steal this from me too."

Fred raised an eyebrow, "Try me!"

George joined in as well, "And me as well!"

The expression on Angelina's flushed face said it right away: "I've got an admirer."

George gasped. "You've got a—what?" and fainted. Fred caught him and quickly covered for his brother, "Dun' mind him, he's low on sugar! He's a diabetic actually...erm type 10 diabetes to be exact! You know the new one they just discovered? Well what are you waiting for? Go on, go to the cafeteria and sneak back some chocolate frogs."

Angelina protested, "There is no such thing as Type 10 diabetes. Fred you do too much sometimes, I'm dead serious!"

"Excuse me, but how often do you read those scientific newspapers?"

"Fred is this some sort of a joke?" Angelina laughed uneasily.

"Know what, just forget it! George still needs chocolate, hurry!"

"Fine, I'll be right back...don't move!" Angelina ran back inside.

After Angelina left, Fred began to feel dizzy. _'She's got the letter...oh please let it be Wood's or else I'm doomed! He's going to kick me off the team...no he's going to tell everyone that I was drunk one night and made out with Professor McGonagall—or wait, wasn't that the old librarian...yeesh!'_

Angelina returned with a dozen chocolate frogs only to find Fred lying on the couch with his legs propped up while George was no where to be found. _Poor chap! He looks like he's under a lot of stress, maybe I should not yell at him now for sending me out to get chocolates for nothing._

Fred felt Angelina's presence and quickly sat up. "So, you brought the chocolates, eh?"

"George didn't really need the chocolates did he? You were just saying that to make me look foolish, didn't you?" Angelina said calmly.

Fred sighed, "Why would I want to make you look foolish? Besides there's a lot going on right now..."

"Really," Angelina bit her lip, "well if you want anyone to talk to, I'm always available."

"And if it helps," she continued with a devilish grin, "I'll be more than happy to let you read my letter from this secret admirer of mine!"

"I really don't care if—wait...from your _secret_ admirer!" His face lit up, "Oh please? Please? Please? Please?" Fred jumped up and got on his knees. _Bloody hell she must think I'm mental right now! Hah now I can see if she got the right letter!_ She handed him the letter and Fred began to read:

---------------------

_March 15, 2005_

_My dearest,_

_I hope you can forgive me for not acting like the gentleman that I really am in your presence. All I request is that you give me another chance to prove myself to you. I promise you won't be disappointed. _

_Your Secret Admirer_

_PS If you intend to write back to this note, then leave it under the beige rock next to the qudditch field._

------------------------

"His handwriting is very neat. I declare, he's probably smart and handsome." Angelina smiled.

Fred's face turned pale for he knew that this fancy handwriting did not belong to Wood or his brother's...this was Flint's letter to Prissy! "Oh yeah, this chap here is quite the nerd and the sexiest in Hogwarts." Fred said sarcastically.

Apparently Angelina had missed the sarcasm in his voice and silently agreed with him. "Should I reply back to him?"

Fred gulped, "Well...I think that...that...that...that...I THINK THAT I MUST CONFESS!"

Angelina sharply drew her breath in, _it better not have been you who wrote this letter to me!_ "By all means, yes go ahead and confess!" she said angrily.

"I...I...I...I borrowed your lipstick to print kisses all over Hermoine's Potions notebook because I wanted Snape to think that she was madly in love with him and the course."

At first Angelina glared at Fred with penetrating eyes, and then she slowly tried to hold back the tears of laughter in her eyes. Fred did not know how to react so he sat on the floor looking awed and confused, "So? What do you think? That was—"

"THAT WAS THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING I HAVE EVER HEARD OF YOU DOING!" She burst out laughing relieved that this letter was really from a secret admirer. Fred began to blush and said jokingly, "Hey! That color did happen to match with my skin tone; in fact I was even tempted to keep it for myself."

Angelina got up still giggling, "You know what? You owe me a new lipstick and Hermoine an apology because Snape is an abomination to this school."

"You won't tell will you?"

"Not at all. You know what; I think I'm going to go reply to this letter." She got up and left the Gryffindor common room.

"Cheerio!" He called after her. As soon as Angelina left, Fred was taken back by the excruciating scream from Wood's dorm. "MARCUS FLINT! I'VE ALWAYS KNOWN THERE WAS SOMETHING ODD ABOUT YOU." Fred's face became even paler; _I've got to move to Canada...bloody business!_

I'd like to personally thank all the reviewers for still reviewing while this chapter was still being processed. It will take time for most of the chapters to be written because of my severe writers block; and because of that, I do apologize ahead of time. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice day!

3 RoxE


	6. Later that Evening

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fiction. However, Prissy Parkinson and the plot belong to me!

Prissy Parkinson had been making futile attempts to study for her midterms next week. What sort of young man had the audacity to reveal his feelings so passionately—other than Oliver Wood? He must have been jesting and perhaps the epistle had a hidden prank lurking within its diction. Prissy set her notes aside and picked up the cream-colored parchment lined with gold edges and perused:

_To my Angel,_

_I apologize for being unable to speak with you in person. I do not wish to frighten you with what I am going to reveal for I have spent eternal days and nights thinking about you and your smile. I fear that when we graduate from Hogwarts, fate will tear us asunder forever. Do I dare defy fate? For your sake, yes, I will defy fate and I shall battle him until my soul leaves my body. I do not think there is any man on earth whose love for you can exceed mine. Everyday I love you as if I had loved you for millenniums. All the money in the world can never equal the amount of devotion have for you. I confess that I am a bit nervous as I write this and simultaneously I am quite thrilled to have my feelings known to you. I entreat you to tell me if you feel the same as I do for you. I shall, and continue to, wait for your response. _

_Love,_

_Oliver Wood_

Prissy finished the letter with a sigh. There was no intended pun. Wood really was enamored. _Oliver could not possibly have feelings for me after all the pain I've caused him. I do not understand how people have the heart to forgive, puh it's like he's a saint!_ Although she would not admit it, Oliver's letter was most certainly a pleasure to read unlike Marcus Flint's letter, which read:

_Dear Prissy-Priss-Priss,_

_No youth can ever display such beauty as you Pansy. Unlike her, you are quite ostentatious—on the outside when you are with your filthy friends. You abhor Muggles in their presence, however when you are by yourself, you worship the Muggles. In fact, you even act like them! You belch louder than an elephant with serious gas problems. You also have gas problems and I suggest you get rid of them…oh boy the other day when we were at lunch I heard and smelled you (unintentionally) from afar, you created a stench that wreaks worse than the boys locker room. It's a pity you can't stop eating junk food. I am appalled to see you eating fatty foods because while you continue consuming chunks of chocolate cake, your bra size does not seem to increase. My advice to you is this, darling eat less oily foods that cause gas and get some surgery that will augment your COCOBONGOS! Bongo, bongo, bongo!!_

_Other than that, may the Almighty help you from any more mortifying situations than what you are in now. If you want to seek revenge against me, I suggest you tell the entire Slytherin house that I, Marcus Flint, do the Macarena in the shower and squeal like a little girl every time I do the dance sequence correctly. Smell you later!_

_Marcus "Troll-Boy" Flint_

_PS I've decided that when I leave Hogwarts and I am all by myself, I am going to become a troll because I can dance and prance in the moors and create planet-shattering earthquakes! La de da de daa!!!!_

_PPS Can I borrow your tutu when the time comes?_

Yes, Marcus Flint knew how to make the most_ romantic_ statements. Ironically, had Fred and George not written this letter by themselves and sent this to Prissy, then Prissy would have been in the Slytherin common room helping Flint with his studies. But, my dear reader, Prissy was tricked into believing that this letter really was written by Marcus Flint. We shall wait and see what the future holds for the two fiends that turned two possible "star-crossed lovers" against each other.

In the mean time, Prissy pondered whether she ought to or not respond to Wood. It was impolite to receive a letter and not respond to it, especially if it was a love letter. On the other hand, the letter was not addressed to _her_ but it simply floated towards her.

_I might not be too familiar with Oliver, but he is always shy and quiet—that is when he is not with his Quidditch teammates—so maybe there is a possibility that he is very romantic unlike some Slytherin traitors I know!_

So, the decision was made. Prissy will go speak to Oliver Wood the next day after herbology and from there on, she will decide if Wood really was the romantic Merlin that all girls secretly hoped their future husbands would be like.

--------

The Gryffindor Common Room:

"Wake up Fred!" Oliver anxiously shook Fred, who was asleep on the couch.

"No mother, I swear I never set the garden gnome on Mr.Fudge. It was in the mood to hug people and because we all _love_ the filthy Fud—"

"Oh pull yourself together man! This is Wood you're speaking to, not yer mother!" Oliver shook Fred even harder to pull him out of his rest. "Did Angelina say anything to you about my letter?"

Fred's eyes flew open and he immediately fell off the couch and began to writhe in guilt and agony, "Ahhhh! The evil letter! Ahh! No…no more letters. Bloody epistles are coming from everywhere, take me away I tell you…ahhh!! Oh the horror, why not send me a house full of howlers why don't you. Ahhhh!" he squealed.

Oliver suddenly became frightened, "Are you alright? Oh my goodness," he panicked, "what have I done?"

Fred, realizing what he had just done was once again abashed and began to cover for himself, "Ollie—Ollie Wood my boy, I do not fear letters…no sir I most certainly do not! Why if there were a giant letter to march into the common room I'd," he searched in his pockets and randomly pulled out a toilet plunger, "I'd slay it with my trusted toilet plunger!"

"Eh, you can go back to sleep if you want." Oliver began nervously.

"Because I've never seen anyone carry a toilet plunger in his pocket and sleep peacefully with it in there." He continued.

"Wood, a man must know what to have with him at all times in case of any emergency. You never know when a toilet plunger will come in handy—so you must carry it with you_ always_." Fred said paternally.

"Ahem. Right. Anyway, I—"

"Look," said Fred realizing that Wood wanted to talk about Angelina, "Angelina really likes you and she will definitely respond to your letter faster than you can say 'Die Slytherin! The Qudditch cup is miiiiine'!" Feeling reassured by this, Wood silently nodded feeling his pride swell inside his chest. Afterwards, the two friends sat down and began to work on their assignments quickly so they could get out and practice for their upcoming tournament.

--------------------

Qudditch field:

Angelina approached the beige rock as her letter instructed her to and waited. As the sun was setting, the weather seemed warmer than it was earlier during the day; it was the advent of spring and the warm gentle breeze teased her black curly hair. Her dark black eyes scanned the field in hopes of finding the person who admired her. Secretly she hoped it was Oliver Wood.

She was sure it was Oliver Wood. It had to be!

It was always Oliver Wood for her. Since the day she first boarded the Hogwarts Express, Oliver Wood, the boy in his second year at Hogwarts, had helped her adapt to this new environment that was miles away from home. Angelina had never lived far away from her parents; certainly, this new life at Hogwarts was troubling for her—at first.

_Oh Oliver, if only I could tell what goes through that mind of yours! You are always tolerant of things and you never expose your feelings to anyone. If only I knew how you felt at this moment, then I would say I was the most erudite girl in the world. I hope you won't keep me waiting._

Then, Angelina spotted a tall figure sauntering its way towards her. She held her breath. This was it…the moment when all secrets will be revealed! As the figure moved closer, Angelina watched its movements. It seemed confident and was in no rush to get to its destination. Eventually the figure's features seemed to be noticeable; he had dark black hair and a well-built body.

_Oh! I must know who this is. He might be very handsome if I could see him better and—oh no, no, no, no I think I am mistaken. He looks nothing like Oliver, I think I might have to wait a bit longer because this figure is none other than Marcus Flint!_

Angelina was petrified._ He_ could not write a note admiring her, for he always mocked her and never respected her, it was impossible to believe that he had a heart. What should she do? Running away was impossible because there was no place to hide that was less than fifteen meters away. She could move towards the game stands and hide, but he had already seen her.

"Oy! Look what we have here, a little Gryffindor bait!" he called after her.

Now that she was caught, Angelina had no choice but to stick her nose in the air and wait for Flint to instigate another quarrel._ When my rescuer gets here, he will put Flint where he belongs…a goalpost surrounded by sharks swimming beneath it. _


End file.
